Love
by kyoigneel
Summary: Cinta. Merupakan suatu kata yang umum bagi setiap manusia yang ada. Namun, dari kata-kata itulah, banyak misteri tentang kehidupan yang di jalani seorang Namikaze Naruto. pemuda yang menjalani kehidupan keduanya di masa yang berbeda. Dimana ia harus bertemu dengan gadis teman smpnya dimasa ini. Namun semua itu tak akan berjalan dengan mudah.
1. Chapter 1

**LOVE**

 **Desclaimer** : Anime yang bersangkutan bukan milik kyo.

 **Rate** : M

 **Warning!** : Gaje, ooc, bahasa gak baku, imajinasi liar, typo dimana-mana, gak suka gak usah baca!, dll.

 **Pair** : Naruto x Hinata x Sakura..

 **Genre** : Drama, Romance, Action

 **Summary** : Cinta. Merupakan suatu kata yang umum bagi setiap manusia yang ada. Namun, dari kata-kata itulah, banyak misteri tentang kehidupan yang di jalani seorang Namikaze Naruto. pemuda yang menjalani kehidupan keduanya di masa yang berbeda. Dimana ia harus bertemu dengan gadis teman smpnya dimasa ini. Namun semua itu tak berjalan dengan mudah ketika sebuah Cinta terhalang oleh berbagai dinding yang membuat ego masing-masing melambung tinggi. Kisah seorang Namikaze Naruto, pemuda keras kepala dan pendiam.

.

* * *

 **Chapter 1:** meeting.

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang cerah. Dimana burung-burung berkicau dengan merdunya. Dan sinar matahari yang menyinari bumi ini dan membangunkan setiap manusia yang terlelap dalam alam mimpinya.

Tak sedikit di pagi yang cerah ini, setiaP manusia ada yang telah bangun dari tidurnya untuk melakukan aktifitas pagi mereka seperti halnya memasak bagi kaum hawa. Dan mungkin bekerja atau bersekolah tentunya.

Begitu pula seorang pemuda bersurai pirang dengan iris blue shapire yang saat ini sedang berada di salah satu taman yang ada di kota tokyo ini.

Kota ini merupakan salah satu kota di jepang Yang berada di benua asia.

Sedangkan pemuda yang sekitar berumur 16 tahun itu sedang melakukan aktifitas kesehariannya. Yang memang rutinitasnya setiap dia bangun tidur dipagi hari.

Berolah raga.

Dimana dengan begitu, dia bisa tetap menjaga kesehatan dan tubuhnya serta rohaninya pula.

Terlihat pemuda itu sedang melakukan gerakan menaik turunkan tubuhnya yang tergantung terbalik di salah satu tiang yang ada di taman itu.

"95, 96.. 99,100.." ucap pemuda itu yang focus menghitung angka yang dia peroleh dalam gerakannya itu.

Tap.

Dengan mudah, pemuda pirang itu turun dari tiang itu dengan sedikit melompat dan mendarat dengan kedua kakinya dengan mulus.

Kratak! Kratak!

Terdengar suara seperti patahan tulang dari pemuda bersurai pirang yang kini menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk merilekskan otot-ototnya yang kaku setelah berolah raga.

Pemuda itu terlihat memakai celana trining panjang dengan sepatu dan memakai jaket khusus untuk olahraga. Tubuhnya yang tinggi tegap itu terlihat karena hasil olah raganya yang rutin.

"ini hari pertamaku.. aku tak boleh terlambat.." gumam pemuda itu yang setelah melihat jam tangan yang ada di pergelangan tangan kirinya itu.

Dengan cepat, pemuda itu kembali berlari menuju apartemennya dimana dia tinggal di kota ini. karena waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 06.30, dimana sekolahnya akan dimulai setengah jam lagi.

.

.

.

.

_(LovE)_

.

.

.

.

Naruto pov.

.

Perkenalkan, namaku adalah Namikaze Naruto. aku telah selesai melakukan aktifitas pagi ku seperti biasanya. Tapi ntah kenapa aku masih bingung dengan keadaanku saat ini.

Kenapa?, karena aku seharusnya telah mati dalam perang Shinobi beberapa abat yang lalu. tapi nyatanya aku tersadar ketika aku berada didalam sebuah makam!.

Kau bisa bayangkan betapa anehnya dirimu ketika tau dirimu telah death, itu bahasa inggris di zaman ini yang artinya 'mati'. dan terbangun dalam sebuah peti dalam makam yang membuatmu sangat sulit bernafas.

Aku juga tak tau apa yang menimpaku. Tetapi sekelebat ingatan sering muncul dikala aku melakukan aktifitas.

Contohnya saja ketika aku baru keluar dari makam itu dengan susah payah. aku melihat nama di batu nisan yang ada di makam tempatku itu, bernama Namikaze Naruto. aku tak tau siapa itu. tapi ketika itu pula, sebuah ingatan seperti kaset rusak muncul begitu saja didalam kepalaku.

Dimana dalam ingatan itu, aku, atau mungkin orang bernama Naruto ini hidup di zaman modern ini yang meninggal ketika dia baru lulus smp.

Itu membuatku pusing seketika kau tau!. untungnya ketika aku tersadar, pakaian yang ku gunakan memang telah robek disana sini hingga membuatku seperti gelandangan. Walaupun ketika aku mengingat dimana aku tinggal dulu, pakaian yang robek sudah biasa karena serangan senjata tajam dari musuhku. Tapi pakaian robek ini dikarenakan dimakan usia dan mungkin beberapa hewan dalam tanah ini.

Tapi tubuhku ini tak ada yang aneh sedikitpun. tak ada yang berkurang karena hewan dalam tanah itu yang seharusnya telah menggerogoti tubuh ini kan. ntahlah aku pusing memikirkan itu.

Tapi yang membuatku bingung adalah..

Aku, dan orang bernama Naruto ini sama-sama mati.

Dan kenapa tubuh Naruto ini kembali hidup dengan aku yang menghuninya. Ditambah siksaan ingatan milik pemuda bernama Naruto ini selalu membuatku sakit kepala.

Kau tau ingatan tentang kegiatan keseharian, teman dan lain-lain muncul begitu saja ketika aku kesulitan menghadapi zaman modern ini.

Bahkan yang namanya apa itu, aku lupa.. mo-,.. mobil.. yah itu. mobil. Aku masih belum mengerti tentang kendaraan itu. karena di zamanku, mobil belum ditemukan. Kami hanya bepergian dengan kuda dan berlari. Bahkan melompati dahan demi dahan untuk sampai ke tempat tujuan yang ber mil-mil jauhnya.

Hah,.. aku pusing mengingat semua itu. tapi yang pasti, aku telah satu minggu menjalani kehidupan yang menurutku up normal ini sejak aku bangun dari makam itu.

Dan sedikit demi sedikit aku telah belajar system yang ada di zaman ini. dimana di abad 21 ini, aku dapat mendapatkan uang dari bekerja. Dan masih ada beberapa lagi yang baru aku pelajari memang.

Tapi dengan itu, aku dapat menyewa tempat tinggal bernama apartemen ini dengan uang yang.. mm.. aku 'dapat' dari seseorang yang menyerangku waktu aku menelusuri kota ini dengan tampangku yang seperti gelandangan. Itulah sebutan orang dizaman ini.

Tapi sudahlah, kita bahas lagi tentangku lain kali. Aku sudah siap saat ini untuk pergi ke sekolah. Dimana sekolah itu yang aku tau adalah wajib untuk setiap manusia agar mendapatkan hidup yang layak dizaman ini. Ntahlah, mungkin sama seperti yang ada di academi tempatku dulu.

Aku berjalan menatap datar sekitarku. Dimana saat ini aku memakai pakaian murid sma yang ada di kota ini. atau tempatku bersekolah.

Aku tak terlalu suka keramaian seperti ini. ataupun kebisingan kendaran yang bernama mobil dan mo- apa aku lupa namanya. Kendaraan beroda dua pokoknya.

Karena aku saat ini berjalan menyusuri jalan di pinggir jalan khusu mobil di sebelah kiriku itu. aku hanya bingung tentang cara berpakaian orang di zaman modern ini. bagaimana tidak, perbedaannya sangat jauh. Dimana ditempatku kami menggunakan pakaian yang mudah untuk bergerak, armor atau pelindung besi di beberapa bagian tubuh kami dan senjata tajam yang disebut kunai yang kami gunakan untuk bertempur atau mempertahankan diri.

Tapi dizaman ini taka da satupun yang terlihat membawa senjata tajam. Kecuali orang yang menyerangku waktu itu sih. dan pakaian yang digunakan di zaman ini terlihat lebih simple dan apa ya,. Pokoknya sulit untuk dijelaskan.

Pokoknya berbeda.

Aku terus berjalan hingga beberapa blok. Hingga aku tiba di depan sebuah sekolah Sma. Dimana di gerbangnya itu, lebih tepatnya di atas gerbangnya bertuliskan SMA Konoha Gakuen. Dimana Sma ini merupakan salah satu sekolah unggulan yang ada di kota ini.

Bagaimana aku bisa mendaftar ke sini?, nanti juga akan terlihat setelah aku tiba di ruang kepala sekolah.

 **Naruto Pov End**

.

Dimana saat ini, pemuda bernama Naruto ini memandang sekitar. Tak ada murid lain yang berkeliaran atau keluar masuk di sekolah ini. membuat pemuda ini memicingkan penglihatannya ke arah jam tangan yang di tatapnya saat ini.

Seketika kedua bola mata pemuda itu membola. Dan langsung berlari kearah gedung besar yang ada di dalam area sekolah itu.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Wuss!

Sebuah taman bunga dengan air mancur ditengahnya menghalangi jalanya yang sedang berlari ini, karena seharusnya jalan yang ada terbelah oleh taman itu yang lebarnya sekitar 3 meter. Tak mau memutarinya, Naruto memilih melompatinya tanpa sadar.

Tap!

Naruto mendarat dengan mulus dengan jarak selebar itu di sebelah air mancur yang tinggi itu. dia melanjutkan larinya.

Dimana dihadapannya gedung sekolah ini berbentuk n dengan sebuah bangunan lagi yang ada di tengah huruf n itu. Naruto pergi menuju ke tempat bangunan di tengah itu.

.

.

Dengan kecepatannya berlari, Naruto sampai di depan pintu bangunan tengah itu dan masuk menghiraukan tatapan melongo murid dan guru yang melihatnya. Karena saat ini sudah pukul 07.15, dimana kelas sudah dimulai.

Hingga sampai dia di lorong bangunan itu, dan memicingkan penglihatannya ketika melihat sebuah tikungan ke kiri yang ada di lorong depannya itu. dan masih menghiraukan penghuni sekolah ini yang melihatnya.

Hingga Naruto berbelok ke lorong itu.

Srett!

Brukk!

"ittai!.."

Dengan terkejut, dia hampir saja menabrak seorang yang juga terkejut dengan kedatangannya itu hingga membuat orang didepannya tadi terjengkang kebelakang karena mengira dia akan tertabrak oleh pemuda di hadapannya tadi. Hingga dari pendengaran Naruto yang berhasil melompati orang itu, suaranya adalah seorang gadis yang mengaduh kesakitan.

"maafkan aku nona. Sedang terburu-buru.." ucap Naruto yang telah membalik tubuhnya yang berada di belakang gadis itu dan berjalan di depan gadis yang saat ini terduduk dengan mengelus sesuatu dibalik rok belakangnya yang sakit itu.

"ah.. tak-tak apa pemuda-san.. a-aku juga yang telah mengagetkanmu kok.. " balas gadis itu yang menundukkan wajahnya malu dengan semburat merah di pipinya itu setelah menerima uluran tangan Naruto.

Deg!

Detak jantung Naruto seperti berhenti berdetak sejenak ketika pandangannya menatap gadis itu. dengan mata membola dan pandangan yang tak lepas sedikitpun dari wajah gadis yang tak berani melihat ke arahnya itu.

"go-gomenesai!.. te-terimakasih bantuannya. Aku harus pergi ke kelasku karena pe-pelajaran sudah dimulai!.." gadis pemalu itu melenggang pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Naruto yang terpaku dengan gadis itu tanpa menoleh kebelakang kearah gadis itu pergi atau sekedar mengedipkan mata.

'gadis itu.. mirip sekali dengan.. ' batin Naruto menjeda kalimatnya.

.

.

"Hinata.." lanjutnya dengan gumaman lirih dengan keadaan yang masih terpaku.

.

.

.

.

_(LovE)_

.

.

.

.

Class 1A.

.

Kelas 1A, merupakan kelas untuk para murid kelas 1 sma di Konohagakuen ini. kelas ini berada di gedung dua. Atau gedung seperti hurup n jika dilihat dari udara ini. sedangkan gedung yang ada di tengah itu merupakan gedung satu. Yaitu gedung khusus kepala sekolah, staffnya dan guru yang mengajar di SMA ini.

Sedangkan di kelas 1A ini murid-murid sedang melakukan proses belajar mengajar. Dimana guru yang sedang menerangkan dan murid-murid sedang mendengarkan guru tersebut. Walaupun beberapa murid memang sedang melakukan aktifitasnya seperti mengobrol dengan berbisik dan sebagainya. Yang terpenting tak mengganggu guru yang sedang menerangkan didepan kelas itu.

"hei, ku dengar akan ada seorang murid baru di kelas kita.." bisik seorang gadis di kelas itu pada teman sebangkunya yang ada di sebelah kirinya.

"iya aku tau.. pasti dia murid yang dikatakan sensei waktu itu kan.." balas temannya itu.

"entahlah, tapi menurutmu dia laki-laki atau perempuan?.." Tanya gadis yang pertama itu.

"dia?, mungkin laki-laki.." jawab gadis itu cuek.

"wahhh!.. senangnya jika dia laki-laki.." ucap gadis pertama itu.

"kau ini.. bilang saja kau ingin menjadikannya kekasih.." balas gadis nomer 2 itu yang menatap temannya datar. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya cengengesan.

Begitupun obrolan para gadis yang ada di kelas ini. para gadis yang terkenal dengan penggosip, itu tak menghiraukan penjelasan dari sensei mereka yang ada di depan kelas.

"hah.. aku bosan.. andai murid baru itu laki-laki, aku akan menjadikannya temanku dan mentraktirnya makan!.. hehe.. dengan begitu aku akan mendapatkan teman baru disini. Ini adalah kesempatan yang bagus untukku!.." gumam seorang murid laki-laki yang saat ini sedang duduk dipojokan dibelakang bagian kiri dengan semangatnya untuk mendapatkan teman baru.

"kau gila?. Mana ada yang mau menjadi temanmu jika perilakumu aneh seperti itu.." balas seorang temannya yang duduk disebelah kanan pria itu dengan malasnya.

"diamlah!.. aku yakin dia mau jadi temanku. Karena aku sangat ingin sekali mempunya teman sebanyak mungkin.." ucap pria pertama dengan semangat. Walaupun dengan nada pelan karena saat ini mereka sedang dalam pelajaran.

"apa kau tak menganggapku temanmu?.. yasudah kalau begitu.." sahut pria malas disebelah pria yang bersemangat itu.

"ah!.. titidak bukan begitu, kau adalah teman pertamaku.. maksutku, aku sangat ingin memiliki banyak teman. Apalagi jika ada murid baru yang sekelas dengan kita.. itu akan menjadi peluang untukku!.." ucap pria bersemangat itu setelah menepuk-nepuk pundak temannya yang menidurkan kepalanya di meja dan menatapnya malas itu.

"terserah kau sajalah.." ucap pria malas itu yang memejamkan matanya untuk pergi ke alam mimpi.

Membiarkan pria bersemangat di sebelahnya yang mengoceh tak jelas tentang teman dan teman.

Hingga tak berselang lama, pukul 08.00. sebuah derap langkah kaki terdengar di depan kelas itu. dan menampakkan bayangan di balik jendela yang tertutup gorden itu. yang dimana seorang terlihat berjalan menuju pintu di kelas 1A itu dengan diikuti pandangan seluruh murid yang ada di dalam kelas.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Dan benar saja, ketukan pintu terdengar dibalik pintu yang tertutup itu. dimana bayangan seseorang yang sebelumnya menghilang di tembok sebelah pintu.

Semua yang ada didalam kelas itu menatap arah pintu. Termasuk guru yang mengajar saat ini yang menghentikan penjelasan materinya.

"masuklah!.." ucap guru perempuan tersebut yang mengintruksikan siapa diluar sana untuk masuk.

Kriet!

Seorang membuka pintu tersebut dan menampakkan siapa yang meminta ijin untuk masuk barusan.

Semua murid menatap pemuda itu dengan berbagai macam ekspresi. kagum, senang, marah dan.. Shok berat.

Hingga masuklah seorang pria bersurai pirang beriris blue shapire yang menatap datar seluruh penghuni kelas termasuk guru yang juga memandangnya.

Bahkan saat dia berjalan menuju ke samping guru perempuan yang tersenyum padanya itu, seluruh pasang mata menatapnya. Mengikuti pergerakan pria pirang berwajah datar itu.

Berhentilah pria itu di samping kiri guru perempuan yang mengajar itu. yang dimana keduanya sama-sama menatap ke seluruh murid yang ada di kelas itu.

"apa kau murid baru itu?.." Tanya guru itu dengan senyuman yang menoleh ke pemuda disampingnya.

"hm.." balas Naruto dengan menyerahkan sebuah surat ditangan kanannya yang dia ambil dari saku celana di kananya pada guru perempuan itu. guru perempuan itu menerimanya dan membacanya.

"ini surat keterangan tentangmu dari kepala sekolah ya?.. baiklah, silahkan perkenalkan dirumu pada teman-teman barumu di kelas ini Namikaze-san.." ucap guru itu setelah membaca surat dari kepala sekolah.

"hm.. Namikaze Naruto.." ucap Naruto datar dengan singkat padat dan jelas.

Kedua tangannya yang sejak awal dimasukkan ke saku celananya dengan tas yang dia gendong hanya sebelah. Rambut pirangnya bergoyang sedikit karena hembusan angin dari jendela luar yang ada di samping kanannya. Gorden jendela luar yang tak tertutup itu membuat sinar matahari yang tadinya tertutup oleh cuaca mendung, kini bersinar menerobos awan hitam itu dan menyinari Naruto.

Bersamaan dengan itu..

"KYAAA!..."

Seluruh gadis yang ada di kelas yang menatap Naruto berteriak gaje setelah Naruto mengucapkan namanya dengan kebetulan cuaca yang mendukung.

Membuat guru perempuan itu pun ikut bersemu merah menatap pemuda disampingnya.

Gruduk!

Beberapa murid gadis yang ada berlari dari bangkunya dan mengerumuni Naruto yang seperti tersangka copet yang tertangkap. Dimana setiap gadis berusaha memegang tangan Naruto hingga membuat pemuda itu terpojok di tembok dibelakangnya.

"kyaa!, kau berasal darimana Namikaze-kun?!.."

"boleh aku minta nomer handphone'mu Namikaze-kun?!.."

"Namikaze-kun!, maukah kau berkencan denganku malam ini?!.. aku akan memberikan apapun yang kau mau termasuk tubuhku Namikaze-kun!.."

Teriak para gadis itu gaje yang membuat tatapan datar Naruto berubah menjadi tatapan takut pada gadis-gadis yang sepertinya ingin sekali memangsanya itu.

"SIALAN KAU PEMUDA TAMPAN!.."

"AKU IRI PADAMU PRIA PIRANG!.."

"KU BUNUH KAU WAHAI PARA PRIA TAMPAN!.."

Sedangkan para murid laki-laki yang baru mengenal Naruto ini, berteriak gaje dengan tingkah gaje mereka masing-masing dengan hidung yang mimisan menyaksikan Naruto dikerumuni para gadis idola kelas mereka masing-masing.

Bahkan ada yang menatapkan kepala mereka di meja dengan keras. dan ada pula yang pundung di pojokan dengan aura kelam yang aneh bagi siapapun yang menyaksikannya.

Sedangkan guru perempuan cantik itu juga masih terpaku dengan semburat merah diwajahnya menatap wajah Naruto tanpa bergerak sedikitpun untuk memisahkan para 'monster ganas' itu dari Naruto.

Namun berbeda dengan beberapa orange murid laki-laki dan perempuan yang menatap Shock pemuda pirang didepannya dengan mata membola sempurna dan ketakutan yang terlihat.

Bukan hanya itu, tubuh mereka bergetar karena menatap wajah Naruto yang bahkan saat ini tak menunjukkan wajah datarnya. Melainkan wajah ketakukan terhadap para gadis yang seperti ingin memangsanya itu.

Ntah apa yang dipikirkan beberapa orang itu ketika menatap Naruto hingga membuat mereka terpaku Shock dengan tubuh bergetar hebat dan keringat mengucur dari dahi beberapa orang laki-laki itu.

Seperti sedang melihat hantu gentayangan.

'tak mungkin..' batin beberapa orang tersebut yang menatap Naruto Shok saat ini.

.

.

.

.

_(LovE)_

.

.

.

.

Jam istirahat SMA Kohohagakuen.

Di atap gedung 2 bagian barat. Seorang pemuda bersurai pirang sedang duduk bersila menghadap belakang gedung ini.

Dimana posisinya saat ini duduk bersila dengan kedua tangan diatas kedua lututnya dan kedua mata yang terpejam.

Bermeditasi.

Angin yang menerpa tubuhnya karena berada di atas gedung itu dengan sinar matahari yang ada, tak mengurungkan niatnya. Bahkan taka da sedikitpun gerakan yang terjadi pada tubuh pemuda itu. hanya seragam dan surainya saja yang bergoyang karena hembusan angin siang ini.

Dimana seharusnya setiap murid yang ada di sekolah memanfaatkan waktu istirahat ini untuk makan dan minum di kantin untuk mengisi perut mereka yang lapar dan kehausan.

Tapi tidak dengan pemuda pirang satu ini. dia bermeditasi untuk menenagkan pikirannya dan berusaha berkonsentrasi penuh dengan apa yang ada di zaman ini.

Kriet!

"a-ah!.. ternyata sudah ada murid yang datang kesini ya.. lebih ba-baik aku tak mengganggunya.." ucap seorang gadis yang baru saja datang dari pintu beberapa meter dibelakang pemuda pirang itu yang sepertinya akan berbalik pergi.

"tak apa.. kemarilah nona.." ucap pemuda pirang itu tanpa bergerak sedikitpun yang langsung menghentikan langkah gadis yang akan pergi itu.

'ah!.. di-dia mendegar ucapanku?. Padahal jaraknya dari sana jauh..' batin gadis itu kaget.

Karena biasanya memang dia disini untuk makan siang. Karena pemandangan dari atas sini memang indah dan membuat gadis itu sering kesini. Ketika temannya datang pun dia tak pernah mendengar jika dari jarak sejauh itu. kecuali temannya itu berteriak kearahnya atau ketika gadis itu melihat kea rah pintu. Tapi pemuda pirang ini bisa mendengar sejauh ini?. batin gadis cantik itu.

Tap Tap Tap

Gadis itu kembali menutup pintu itu dan berjalan mendekati pria di hadapannya dengan wajah menunduk malu.

Hingga sampai tepat disamping kiri pria itu, gadis itu memberanikan diri untuk duduk di sebelah pria yang sedang duduk bersila itu beberapa meter. Takut mengganggu kegiatan pria itu tentunya.

Kaki jenjang nan mulus gadis itu terlihat karena rok dari seragam sekolah ini yang memang diatas lutut. Wajah gadis itu memandang takut pada pemuda pirang yang ada di sebrangnya.

Walaupun keduanya duduk tanpa alas, tapi lantai yang ada di atap ini di keramik dengan indah. Hingga terlihat seperti lantai dalam kelas pada umumnya.

"kau tak perlu takut padaku nona.. aku bukan orang jahat.." ucap pemuda pirang itu lagi dengan posisi yang sama.

"ti-tidak.. a-aku tak takut padamu.. ta-tapi aku aneh saja padamu. Aku belum pernah melihatmu di SMA ini sebelumnya.." jawab gadis itu dengan kedua tangannya meremat kantung plastic yang dia bawa saat ini. gugup.

"bukankah tadi pagi kita bertemu nona?.. dan memang aku murid baru disini." Jawab pemuda pirang itu yang tak lain adalah Naruto dengan keadaan yang sama.

"be-benarkah?, itu tadi ka-kau?, gomenasai.. karena aku tak melihatmu tadi.. tapi darimana kau tau jika ini adalah aku, orang ya-yang berpapasan denganmu tadi pagi?.. kau bahkan tak melihatku sama sekali se-sejak tadi.." Tanya gadis itu semakin gugup karena merasa bersalah telah mengacuhkan pria yang ternyata orang yang sama dengan yang ditemuinya tadi pagi.

"aku bisa mendengar dari suaramu yang indah itu. lagipula tanpa indra penglihatan, manusia masih dapat melihat dengan pendengaran mereka.. dan aku mengenalimu sejak kau masuk kesini dengan mendengar suara indahmu.." ucap Naruto datar tanpa merubah posisinya.

Sedangkan gadis yang dia maksut merona wajahnya tanpa dapat dilihat oleh Naruto yang tetap focus saat ini. cengkraman gadis itu pada kantung plastic yang digenggamnya semakin erat.

"be-benarkah?,. kau bisa sampai sejauh itu me-mengenali seseorang?.. kau hebat.." puji gadis itu yang menundukkan wajahnya dengan semburat merah di pipi mulusnya itu. senyuma terpampang di bibir peach'nya yang menggoda setiap kaum lelaki yang melihatnya.

"tidak. Aku hanya mengingat apa yang pernah aku pelajari. Dan perlu kau ingat nona, bukan hanya aku yang bisa melakukannya. Setiap manusia memiliki potensi yang sama.. namun hanya beberapa yang faham dan bisa memaksimalkan potensi yang ada dalam tubuh itu.. termasuk indra pendengaran yang telah ku jelaskan tadi nona.." jelas Naruto datar.

Namun gadis di sampingnya hanya menatap bingung pada Naruto dengan memiringkan wajahnya serta jari telunjuk yang dia apit ujungnya di bibir peachnya. Membuatnya terlihat semakin imut dan manis dengan wajah terlihat polos itu.

Namun sayang, Naruto tak melihat itu semua. Dan yang ada di sana hanya mereka berdua.

"uuhhmm.. aku tak faham dengan potensi yang kau maksut itu.. t-tapi aku dapat mengerti dengan setiap manusia yang memilikinya itu. tapi hanya beberapa yang bisa menggunakannya seperi dirimu ini, kan?.." ucap gadis cantik itu yang tetap dalam mode yang sama.

"kau benar nona.. tapi yang jelas.." ucap Naruto menjeda kalimatnya ketika dia rasa meditasinya cukup dan memilih membuka matanya dan menatap gadis disampingnya dengan tatapan datar.

Srett!

"ka-kau dimana?!.." ucap gadis itu kaget ketika melihat sendiri pemuda di samping kanannya yang sejenak pandangan mereka bertemu, menghilang dari tempatnya menyisakan sebuah lesatan udara.

"aku masih manusia pada umumnya.."

"kYAA!.."

Greb!

Baru saja kekagetan gadis itu melihat pemuda itu menghilang, sebuah suara dari sisi kirinya membuatnya terkaget hingga hampir terjungkal ke sisi kanan dengan tubuh bagian belakangnya. Tapi untung pemuda yang muncul di sebelah kirinya itu menahan kedua tangannya dan membuat gadis itu berada dipelukan san pria pirang.

"ma-maaf nona karena mengagetkanmu.. tapi aku tak bermaksut seperti itu." ucap Naruto dengan gugub dan rona merah tipis diwajah datarnya memandang kearah lain.

Sedangkan gadis yang baru ia lepaskan pelukannya itu hanya terpaku menatap wajah tampan Naruto dengan wajah memerah. Apalagi pelukan yang tak sengaja dilakukan pemuda itu untuk menariknya tadi dalam keadaan terduduk, membuatnya semakin membeku.

'kami-sama. Mimpi apa aku semalam!.. kyaa!.. seorang pria memelukku!..' batin gadis itu gaje dengan rasa kagetnya. Karena selama ini tak ada seorang pria pun berani menyentuhnya. Apalagi memeluknya!. Walaupun tanpa sengaja. Batin gadis itu.

"tak-tak apa kok.. maaf aku merepotkanmu.." ucap gadis itu malu dengan menundukkan wajahnya yang tertutup surai indigonya itu.

"ah!,. Nona, aku lupa kita belum berkenalan sebelumnya.. perkenalkan, namaku Namikaze Naruto.." ucap Naruto yang kembali kewajah datarnya dengan sedikit senyum simpul diwajahnya. Yang memang dia berusaha memecahkan suasana yang kaku beberapa menit itu.

"uhmm.. Na-namaku, Hyuga Hinata.. salam kenal, Namikaze-san.." balas gadis beriris amethyst dengan surai indigo indah itu yang bernama hinata.

"panggil saja aku Naruto.." ucap Naruto kembali.

"ba-baiklah Naruto-san, ka-kalau begitu kau juga ha-harus memanggilku dengan namaku.. bukan margaku.." balas Hinata yang terseyum dengan wajah tertunduk tak berani memandang wajah Naruto.

"baiklah,. Hinata.." ucap Naruto datar seperti biasa dengan senyum simpul menatap gadis pemalu di samping kanannya itu.

Mereka duduk hanya berjarak beberapa centi dengan cara duduk mereka masing-masing.

"uhhmm,.. Naruto-san, apa kau lapar?.. aku membawa bekal dari rumah dan beberapa roti dari kantin tadi.. a-apa kau mau?.." ucap Hinata yang baru ingat tujuannya kesini. Untuk makan siang. Dan kebetulan ada teman barunya disini yang sekalian saja dia tawarkan makanan. Mungkin pria itu juga lapar. Batin Hinata.

"bekal?.. apa itu?.." Tanya Naruto tak mengerti dengan yang dimaksut Hinata.

"ini.. bekal buatanku sendiri.. jika kau lapar, ka-kau bisa memakannya.." ucap Hinata yang menunjukkan sebuah kotak makan yang berbentuk persegi panjang tipis yang diambilnya dari kantung plastic digenggamannya tadi, dan menyerahkannya pada Naruto setelah membuka kotak makannya itu.

"mm.. aromanya sedap.. tapi aku belum pernah melihat makanan ini. apalagi sesuatu berbentuk lingkaran dengan garis melingkar ditengah ini.. aku hanya tau jika yang putih itu adalah Nasi.." gumam Naruto bingung sambil menunjuk-nunjuk beberapa lauk yang memang hanya ada di zaman modern ini.

Namun gadis di hadapannya yang memang saat ini mereka saling berhadapan. Gadis itu terlihat bingung untuk sementara. Dan langsung tersenyum, memilih menanggapi pria dihadapannya beberapa centi itu yang menurutnya agak aneh. Atau amnesia?. Batin gadis cantik itu.

Hinata mengambil sumpit yang ada di dalam kantung plastic disebelahnya, dan memeganggnya dengan tangan kanannya. Sementara tangan kirinya menopang kotak makan miliknya. Hinata tersenyum manis.

"ini,. adalah onigiri. Masakan khas jepang. Ini.. dan ini adalah naruto.." Hinata menjelaskan secara detail pada Naruto sambil menyumpit lauk yang dia maksutkan. Dan lauk terakhir yang membuat wajah Naruto seperti anak kecil yang ketakutan. Dengan mata yang menatap tajam lauk naruto itu dan ekspresi yang membuat Hinata harus menahan tawanya sekuat tenaga.

Apalagi posisi wajah Naruto yang semakin mendekat pada kotak makan dengan focus ke lauk bernama naruto itu. hingga beberapa centi lagi wajah itu akan menyentuh kotak makan itu. membuat Naruto seperti posisi menunduk.

"bffft.. hahaha.." hancur sudah pertahanan Hinata. Dia tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan tangan kanan menutup bibir peachnya agar tak tertawa lebar menyaksikan tingkah aneh bin lucu dari Naruto itu.

"apa yang lucu?.." Tanya Naruto yang mengangkat wajahnya menatap datar Hinata yang tertawa itu.

"thi-tidak kok Na-aruto-san.. hah hah.. aku hanya, lucu saja dengan tingkahmu.. ka-kau seperti tak pernah melihat lauk seperti ini.." jawab Hinata dengan berusaha menghentikan tawanya.

"memang.. di tempat asalku tak ada makanan seperti ini. apalagi 'naruto'?,.. kau membuat makanan ini dari daging manusia yang bernama naruto?!.." Tanya Naruto dengan wajah agak takut. Tapi tertutup dengan wajah datarnya.

"tentu saja tidak Naruto-san. Itu hanya namanya sa-saja.. ini bukan dari daging manusia.. ini cobalah.." jelas Hinata sambil menyumpit lauk naruto dengan nasi. Lalu menyuapikannya pada Naruto yang memicingkan matanya saat ini karena lauk didepan mulutnya itu.

"aromanya memang lezat. Tapi,.. apa kau benar akan menyuruhku memakan makanan dengan namaku ini?.." Tanya Naruto sambil memilihat Hinata lalu melihat makanan di depan mulutnya, melihat Hinata lagi, melihat naruto lagi, Hinata lagi, naruto lagi. Hingga beberapa lagi. Yang membuat Hinata harus menahan tawanya lagi.

"huftt.. iya N-naruto-san.. ayo makanlah.." Hinata meyakinkan Naruto dengan senyumannya pula.

"ba-baiklah.. aauumm.." ucap Naruto setelah itu membuka mulutnya dan memakan makanan yang disuapkan Hinata padanya.

Hinata semakin tersenyum manis ketika melihat reaksi Naruto yang seperti menyukai masakan buatannya. Walaupun Hinata agak bingung dengan sikap pemuda ini. tapi yang jelas, sepertinya pemuda ini bukan orang jahat, batin Hinata,

"ini.. aa.." ucap Hinata dengan bibir yang ikut terbuka menyuapi Naruto lagi dengan bekal yang ia miliki. Dan disambut dengan cepat oleh pemuda pirang itu yang kembali melahapnya dengan antusisan.

"mwaswakwanmu,. Lwezat Hwinata.." puji Naruto dengan mulut yang masih mengunyah makananya.

"jika makan jangan berbicara Na-naruto-san.. kau bisa tersedak.." ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum menatap Naruto yang juga menatapnya heran.

Naruto yang kemudian melihat kotak makan yang dibawa, kemudian beralih ke kantung plastic disebelah kanan Hinata. Lalu mengambilnya tanpa permisi. Membuat Hinata bingung menatap tingkah Naruto.

"ini.. karena kau menyuapiku dengan bekalmu, aku akan menyuapimu dengan roti ini. karena aku tidak membawa makanan.. dan lagi, untuk mebalas kebaikanmu Hinata.. ayo buka mulutmu.." ucap Naruto yang telah mengambil isi dalam kantung plastic itu yang adalah roti berbentuk senwitch dibungkus plastic bening yang telah dirobek oleh Naruto dan menyodorkan roti itu ke depan bibir peach Hinata.

"ta-tapi.. aku bisa makan sendiri kok.." ucap Hinata yang kembali gugup dengan semburat merah yang kembali muncul.

"sudahlah.. aku hanya membalas kebaikanmu. Dan lain waktu aku yang akan membelikanmu makanan.." ucap Naruto datar sembari bingung menatap Hinata.

"te-terserah kau sa-saja.. aaa.. aummhh" ucap Hinata pasrah dan membuka mulutnya melahap sedikit ujung roti itu dengan semburat merah diwajahnya.

Mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu dengan istirahat dengan makan diatap gedung 2 itu.

.

.

.

.

_(LovE)_

.

.

.

.

Malam hari, salah satu apartemen di kota Tokyo.

.

Seorang pemuda pirang yang sedang tiduran telentang dengan kedua tangan sebagai diliapat dibelakang kepalanya yang berfungsi sebagai tumpuan kepalanya. Sedang menerawang ke atas dimana atap apartemennya itu berada.

Pemuda pirang itu kembali mengingat apa yang terjadi ketika dia berada di sma dihari pertamanya ini.

 **.**

 **Flashback.**

Ruang kepala sekolah SMA Konoha gakuen.

.

"selamat datang Naruto-kun.. walaupun kau mungkin terlambat, tapi tak masalah karena ini merupakan hari pertamamu.." ucap seorang kakek tua yang duduk dikursinya dengan meja didepannya dengan bertuliskan di papan nama kecil itu adalah 'kepala sekolah'.

Dimana kepala sekolah berjanggut putih itu sedang duduk dikursinya menyambut seorang pemuda bersurai pirang yang baru masuk kedalam ruangannya. Dan saat ini pemuda itu berdiri di hadapannya dengan wajah datar.

"terimakasih jiji.. tapi kenapa kau mau membantuku agar aku bersekolah disini?, bukankah kita baru saja saling kenal beberapa hari lalu?.." Tanya pemuda pirang itu yang tak lain adalah Naruto.

Kakek itu mengepulkan asap rokok dari pipa yang dia pegang saat ini. senyuman di wajah keriputnya tetap terlihat yang dia tujukan pada Naruto.

"tak ada Naruto-kun. Aku hanya suka dengan anak muda pemberani dan penolong seperti mu. Kau tau kan bahwa aku ini sudah tua. Dan aku suka sekali melakukan kebaikan. Dan kebetulan, aku bertemu denganmu dijalan waktu itu. dan kaulah yang menolongku dari para berandalan itu." jawab kakek itu yang menjelaskan awal pertemuan mereka berdua.

"tapi jiji, aku hanya melakukan tugasku saja sesame manusia.. kita memang diwajibkan saling tolong menolong.." bantah Naruto yang merasa kakek itu berlebihan terhadapnya.

"sudahlah Naruto-kun. Kau bisa mengandalkanku. Karena aku adalah Hiruzen Sarutobi,. Kepala sekolah disini. Sekaligus pemilik dari SMA ini.. jadi kau bisa meminta bantuanku kapanpun kau mau.." ucap Hiruzen dengan bangganya yang terlihat gaje di pandangan datar Naruto.

"hah,.. terserah kau sajalah jiji.. tapi yang pasti, aku tak terlalu paham dengan pelajaran yang ada di sekolah ini." ucap Naruto.

"tak masalah. Nilaimu masih dapat di tunjang dari beberapa prestasi dan absensimu Naruto-kun. Jadi kau tak perlu khawatir.. sekarang terima ini dan serahkan pada gurumu di kelas 1A.." perintah Hiruzen yang memberikan amplop yang isinya adalah surat dari Hiruzen. Pemuda pirang itu menerimanya.

"trimakasih jiji. Tapi aku harap, kau berjanji padaku untuk merahasiakan tentang diriku ini.. seperti katamu waktu itu.." ucap Naruto pada Hiruzen.

"yah,. Aku bisa pegang ucapanku Naruto-kun.." balas Hiruzen dengan senyumannya.

"hm.. aku pergi dulu jiji.." Naruto melenggang pergi dari hadapan Hiruzen yang hanya menatap punggung Naruto dengan senyuman.

'tak ku sangka jika orang seperti itu masih ada di dunia ini.. dan ku harap adanya dirimu didunia ini, akan membantu manusia yang ada disekitarmu..' batin Hiruzen dengan wajah sedih.

 **Flashback End**

.

"hah.. aku tak mengerti dengan semua ini. kenapa aku dihidupkan lagi dalam zaman yang berbeda. Padahal aku baru ingin merasakan tenang dialam sana.." gumam pemuda bernama Naruto itu meratapi nasibnya yang bisa dibilang keberuntungan atau kemalangan.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari luar apartemennya itu. dan membuatnya mau tak mau harus bangun untuk pergi membuka pintu apartemennya itu.

'siapa yang bertamu malam-malam begini. Aku juga tak memiliki satu kenalan pun didunia ini.. selain Hinata tentunya.' Batin Naruto sembari berjalan melewati ruang tamunya ke arah pintu yang ada di dekat ruang tamunya itu.

Kriet!

Seketika wajah heran menghinggapi Naruto ketika tau siapa yang datang bertamu malam-malam begini. Seorang gadis cantik yang baru saja dipikirkannya.

"Hinatap?.. kenapa kau kemari malam-malam begini?. Dan bagaimana kau bisa tau alamat tempat tinggalku?." Tanya Naruto beruntun karena tiba-tiba gadis ini muncul tanpa ada informasi apapun.

"uhmm.. Naruto-san, maaf jika aku mengganggumu malam-malam begini. Tapi bisakah kau,. Mm. membantuku sesuatu?.. dan aku tau alamatmu dari kepala sekolah ketika pulang sekolah tadi aku ber-tanya padanya. Dan aku baru datang malam-malam begini karena sore tadi aku bingung harus " Tanya Hinata dengan gugup dan rasa bersalah akibat ulahnya ini.

"hah,.. baiklah. Kau mau minta tolong apa Malam-malam begini?.." Tanya Naruto datar.

"ma-maukah kau membantuku mencari ku-kunci apartemenku?, kuncinya hilang ketika aku baru sadar telah tiba di pintu apartemenku.. ma-makanya aku belum sempat berganti pakaian.. maaf.." ucap Hinata lirih dengan semburat merah dipipinya.

"ha?.. hah. Baiklah. Ayo ku temani kau.. tapi tunggu aku mengambil jaketku dulu. Dan sepertinya kau juga kedinginan.." ucap Naruto yang pergi setelah mendapat persetujuan Hinata yang menganggukan kepalanya itu.

Hanya perlu beberapa detik Naruto mengambil jaketnya itu dan sebuah jaket juga yang dia bawa saat ini.

Cklak!

Naruto mengunci pintu apartemennya setelah itu dia berbalik menghadap Hinata yang ada dibelakangnya.

"ini pakailah,. Kau pasti kedingin." Ucao Naruto datar dan memakaikan jaket berwarna hitam itu pada tubuh Hinata yang hanya memakai seragam sekolahnya.

Sedangkan Hinata hanya merona merah karena perlakuan Naruto yang mengagetkannya. Dia hanya bisa menurut.

"ayo, Hinata.." ajak Naruto yang menggaet tangan mulus Hinata pelan.

Sedangkan gadis cantik yang masih terpaku itu hanya terkaget dan mengikuti tarikan lembut Naruto.

Mereka berdua berjalan dengan Naruto yang memimpin dengan Hinata yang mengekor dibelakangnya dan tangannya yang di genggam Naruto.

.

.

.

.

 **To be continue...**

.

* * *

 **A/N:** maaf jika Kyo belum merampungkan fict yang sebelumnya. Tapi kyo ingin nulis ini fict sebelum hilang dari ingatan Kyo.

Yah mungkin ini fict bertema bertema Drama, Romance yang ingin kyo buat.

Jadi maaf jika banyak typo ataupun hal lain yang merusak mata bagi kalian.. :D

Silahkan tinggalkan jejak atau berikan komentar kalian lewat review.

.

 **Kyoigneel Out**.

.

 **Next chap 2: something unexpected**..


	2. Chapter 2

**LOVE**

 **Desclaimer** : semua sumber anime yang bersangkutan bukan milik kyo.

 **Rate** : M

 **Warning!** : Gaje, ooc, bahasa gak baku, imajinasi liar, typo dimana-mana, gak suka gak usah baca!, dll.

 **Pair** : Naruto x Hinata x Sakura..

 **Genre** : Drama, Romance, Action

 **Summary** : Cinta. Merupakan suatu kata yang umum bagi setiap manusia yang ada. Namun, dari kata-kata itulah, banyak misteri tentang kehidupan yang di jalani seorang Namikaze Naruto. pemuda yang menjalani kehidupan keduanya di masa yang berbeda. Dimana ia harus bertemu dengan gadis teman smpnya dimasa ini. Namun semua itu tak berjalan dengan mudah ketika sebuah Cinta terhalang oleh berbagai dinding yang membuat ego masing-masing melambung tinggi. Kisah seorang Namikaze Naruto, pemuda keras kepala dan pendiam.

.

* * *

 **Chapter 2** : something unexpected..

.

.

.

Malam hari Konohagakuen.

.

Dua orang berbeda gender sedang berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah Sma itu. dimana dimalam ini, terlihat cuaca yang agak tidak mendukung karena awan hitam yang menandakan akan adanya turunnya hujan.

Begitupun dengan angin yang berhembus disekitar mereka berdua yang membuat gadis bersurai indigo cantik yang memeluk dirinya sendiri dengan kedua lengannya karena kedinginan. Walaupun dia sudah menggunakan jaket yang dipinjamkan oleh pemuda disampingnya itu.

"kau kehilangan kuncimu dimana?.. bukankah katamu kau sudah mencarinya ditempat ini tapi tak menemukannya?.."

Ucap pemuda bersurai pirang yang berdiri disebelah gadis itu dengan memandang sekolah didepannya yang tampak gelap gulita karena tak ada lampu yang menyala sama sekali.

"uhmm.. a-aku juga tak tau.. aku sudah menelusuri tempat-tempat yang aku ingat, tapi tak me-menemukannya juga.. ma-makanya aku meminta bantuanmu.. ta-tapi jika kau tak mau, aku bisa mencarinya sendiri kok.." ucapan gadis cantik bersurai indigo itu semakin lihir diakhir kalimatnya.

Karena dia juga tak mau jika orang yang dimintai bantuan olehnya, terpaksa membantunya dan malah membuat orang itu kerepotan nantinya. Walaupun dia sendiri takut jika harus malam-malam begini kembali kesekolah, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Dia tak bisa pulang jika begini caranya.

"kau tak perlu pesimis seperti itu Hinata.. aku sejak awal tak pernah berkata tidak kan?.. jadi kau jangan khawatir jika aku tak akan membantumu oke.." balas pemuda bersurai pirang yang tak lain adalah Naruto. yang menenangkan gadis disampingnya itu seraya menatap gadis itu dengan lembut.

Walaupun dirinya tak terlalu paham dengan perasaan seorang gadis. tapi dia masih bisa mengerti jika seorang gadis sampai gemetar berbicara seperti itu, dia menahan rasa takutnya akan sesuatu. Dan berusaha untuk memberanikan dirinya.

"be-benarkah?.. ta-tapi. Apa benar aku tak merepotkanmu?.." gumam gadis cantik itu setelah melihat wajah lembut Naruto padanya. Namun kegugupannya tetap terlihat dari kedua jarinya yang terpaut didepan tubuhnya itu.

"sudahlah tak usah membahas itu lagi.. aku sukarela membantumu.. tapi jika kau membahas itu lagi lebih baik aku akan benar-benar pergi dari sini.. dan membiarkanmu mencari benda itu sendirian dimalam dan di tempat yang gelap ini.."

Ucapan Naruto itu seketika membuat mata gadis cantik itu membola dan tubuhnya yang tegang seketika. Seakan ucapan jahil Naruto itu akan benar-benar di lakukan oleh pemuda bersurai pirang itu.

"ti-tidak!.. ba-baiklah aku tak akan seperti itu lagi.. tapi ka-kau jangan meninggalkanku.. ku-kumohon.." ucap Hinata lirih seraya tangannya memegang erat jaket Naruto disisinya itu. tatapannya pun terlihat lucu bagi Naruto yang saat ini tersenyum jahil itu.

"hahaha.. tenanglah Hinata, aku tak akan melakukan hal itu kau tau.. aku bukan orang yang setega itu pada orang yang membutuhkan bantuan.." ucap Naruto dengan senyumnya.

Membuat gadis cantik itu merona sedikit diwajahnya ketika menatap senyum Naruto. dan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain seraya mengerucutkan bibir merah mudanya itu kesal.

"muuu.. itu tidak lucu N-naruto.."

"he- hei.. kau jangan ngambek seperti itu Hinata.. hehe.. maaf- maaf.." ucap Naruto seraya menggunakan jari telunjuknya untuk menarik lembut dagu Hinata supaya menoleh kearahnya.

Walaupun ekspresi manis itu tak hilang dari wajah Hinata yang iris matanya melihat kearah lain, Naruto masih tetap dapat melihat sedikit rona merah diwajah gadis cantik itu. dan tentu saja itu membuat Naruto tertawa melihatnya.

"hahaha.. kau itu lucu Hinata.. hahaha.." tawa Naruto seraya memagangi perutnya yang sakit karena melihat tingkah lucu gadis itu menurutnya.

"su-sudahlah kau jangan tertawa!.. a-aku jadi ma-malu.."

Gadis cantik itu semakin memerah wajahnya dengan wajahnya yang ditutupi oleh kedua telapak tangannya itu.

"ha-haha.. iya-iya.. baiklah, ayo kita cari.. sebelum turun hujan kau bisa basah kuyup nantinya.." ucap Naruto yang kembali berjalan masuk kedalam melewati gerbang itu. meninggalkan gadis dibelakangnya yang kaget.

"he-hei!.. tunggu aku.." ucap Hinata yang langsung berlari kecil mengejar Naruto dan kembali mengekor dibelakang Naruto.

.

.

.

.

Sampainya mereka berdua di dalam area sekolah. Keduanya melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri. Melihat jika ada sesuatu yang menurut mereka petunjuk dari benda yang dicari Hinata.

"baiklah Hinata. Kau mencari ke kiri, akau akan mencari ke arah kanan.. dan jika kau menemukan sesuatu atau sedang dalam masalah teriaklah. Atau kau kembalilah ketempat ini.. nanti aku akan langsung mendatangimu.. kau mengerti?.." intruksi Naruto.

"mmm.. ba-baiklah.. tapi kau janji kan tidak akan meninggalkanku?.. da-dan, jika aku berteriak kau akan datang padaku kan?.." Hinata tampak ragu-ragu dengan keputusan Naruto itu.

Karena walaupun Naruto tampak meyakinkan, tetap saja Hinata takut. Bagaimana mungkin seorang gadis seperti dia harus mencari kesetiap sudut di sekolah ini sendirian?, dan lagi dalam keadaan yang gelap seperti ini. sangat sulit untuknya melihat.

"aku berjanji padamu nona.. dengan segenap nyawaku, aku akan datang padamu jika kau sedang dalam bahaya.. dan kau sebaiknya gunakan ini.. ku dengar benda ini bisa digunakan untuk penerangan.." ujar Naruto pada gadis dihadapannya itu seraya memberikan sebuah senter genggam pada Hinata.

"ba-bagaimana kau tau jika kita akan membutuhkan senter ini?.." ucap Hinata seraya menerima senter itu dari Naruto. dan pikirannya yang bingung karena tiba-tiba Naruto membawa dua senter disaat yang tepat

"ntahlah, aku hanya berpikir kita akan membutuhkan ini untuk mencari benda sekecil itu.. aku membelinya sewaktu pulang sekolah tadi. Karena mungkin benda ini akan berguna suatu saat. Dan ternyata ini saat yang tepat bukan.." ujar Naruto seraya menekan tombol on pada senter itu dan mengarahkan sorotan lampunya pada bangunan sekolah itu.

"uhmmm.. baiklah a-aku akan pergi ke arah sana.." ucap Hinata yang juga menyalakan senternya dan mengarahkan sorotan lampu itu ke kirinya.

"baiklah Hinata, kau berhati-hatilah.. dan ingat pesanku tadi oke.." ucap Naruto.

"i-iya, aku ingat kok.. a-aku akan berteriak jika ada apa-apa.." balas Hinata yakin.

Dengan begitu, mereka berdua berjalan berpencar menuju kearah yang sudah ditentukan. Dengan berbekal lampu senter yang mereka gunakan. Dan menelusuri tempat yang sekiranya terdapat benda yang dicari gadis cantik itu.

.

.

Naruto memasuki gedung 2 dari pintu yang ada di sebelah timur yang di tujunya. Menggunakan senternya melihat ke depan dan sekitarnya.

"hah.. kelas ini sepi juga jika malam begini.. Hoammzz.. aku mengantuk juga.." gumam Naruto yang menelusuri lorong yang ada di sekolah itu. melihat perkelas yang dia lewati.

Tapi tak ada tanda-tanda dari benda yang mereka cari. Hanya bangku kosong yang ada dan ruangan gelap yang ada di malam itu.

Tap tap tap

Naruto terus berjalan menelusuri lorong dengan banyak pintu disisi kanannya yang merupakan pintu masuk ruang kelas.

"kalau begini caranya, tidak akan bisa menemukan benda itu dengan cepat ditempat seluas ini.. apa lagi di tempat gelap seperti ini.."

Gumam Naruto datar seraya matanya mengarah kesembarang tempat yang dia arahkan sernternya.

Karena mau bagaimanapun, mencari sesuatu sekecil itu ditempat yang sangat luas ini sangatlah sulit. Belum lagi kondisi yang tidak mendukung seperti ini, jelas mempersulit keadaan. Sedangkan jumlah orang yang mencarinya hanya dua orang saja.

Apalagi jika kondisi sekolah yang dalam keadaan masuk seperti pagi tadi. Yang jelas banyak murid yang ada di sekolah ini. dan kemungkinan jika sudah ada yang menemukannya kan?.

Tapi jika dari kata-kata Hinata sebelumnya yang dia bilang jika dia sudah bertanya pada kepala sekolah, dan kepala sekolah hanya biasa saja. Berarti belum ada yang melaporkan jika kuci itu ditemukan oleh salah satu siswa.

Dan kemungkinan lain jika mereka yang menemukan kunci itu, dia tak memberitahukannya pada pihak sekolah. Karena taka da juga info yang mengatakan jika telah ditemukan benda yang telah hilang.

Tapi menghiraukan semua itu, Naruto tetap berjalan dan mencari ke tempat yang memungkinkan kunci itu terjatuh.

'benar juga.. kenapa tak terpikirkan dari awal.. lebih baik aku menyalakan sumber energy penerangannya.. dengan begitu lampu akan bisa menyala bukan..' batin Naruto yang baru ingat.

Kemudian dia berjalan menuju pintu keluar untuk mencari sumber tenaga listrik bangunan itu. walaupun Naruto tidak tau seperti apa bentuknya, tapi jika dia tidak salah, pasti menggunakan tombol untuk menyalakan dan mematikannya.

"jika ini bangunan, pasti mereka menempatkannya di tempat yang tidak terjamah oleh para murid. Dengan begitu, mereka akan memprioritaskan keamanan penghuni sekolah.. dan tempat itu pasti dibelakang bangunan ini.." gumam Naruto seraya terus berjalan menuruni tangga menuju kelantai dasar ke pintu awal dia masuk.

Beberapa menit dia berjalan, hingga Naruto sampai di belakang bangunan nomer 2 sekolah itu yang ada di bagian utara. Terlihat sebuah pintu ditempat itu yang tehubung langsung dengan bangunan itu.

Tapi nyatanya pintu itu di kunci dengan sebuah gembok yang kumayan besar. hingga membuat pemuda itu mendesah kecewa.

"hah.. bagaimana ini. kucinya yang pasti berada di gedung utama. Dan aku harus kembali lagi kesana?." Gumam pemuda itu.

Srakk!

Hingga sebuah suara dari pepohonan dibelakangnya membuatnya menoleh kearah suara itu. dimana tempat gelap itu terlihat semak-semak dan pepohonan yang bergoyang karena hembusan angin malam itu.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini malam-malam begini bocah.."

Sebuah suara dari arah barat sisi gedung yang ada disisi kirinya itu membuat Naruto menoleh keasal suara. Dan melihat seorang laki-laki berjalan kearahnya dengan.

"hm?. Kau sendiri apa yang kau lakukan disini?." Tanya Naruto datar ketika melihat pria itu telah sampai didepannya dengan membawa sebotol minuman. Yang menurut Naruto itu adalah minuman beralkohol.

"kenapa kau malah balik bertanya padaku bocah?.. yang jelas aku selalu ada disini setiap malam ha!.. ini adalah wilayahku!.." ucap pria itu kasar seraya menatap Naruto tak suka.

"apa maksutmu?.." Tanya Naruto datar.

"kau masih tak paham juga.. aku adalah penguasa tempat ini sejak setahun yang lalu.. Kidomaru.." jawab pria itu dengan seringaiannya.

Deg!

'jangan-jangan-..'

"KYAA!.."

Batin Naruto dengan mata membola yang baru mengerti apa yang dimaksut pemuda itu. dan sedetik kemudian terdengar suara teriakan keras dari arah tempat sebelumnya pemuda itu.

Wuss!

Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!

Naruto berbalik akan berlari menuju kearah dimana dia datang sebelumnya. Namun lima orang laki-laki dengan tubuh kekar berjalan kearahnya dari belokan itu dan menutup jalannya. Membuat Naruto berhenti seketika dan menatap datar kelima orang itu.

"rupanya gadis itu temannyamu ya bocah.."

Ucap pria yang ada ditengah dengan seringai mesumnya. Begitupun pria lainnya yang juga menyeringai.

Dengan pria yang surainya diikat dibelakang Naruto yang mendekatinya pula. Ikut mengepung dan menutup jalan Naruto dengan bersidekap dada.

"kau tak boleh kemana-kemana sebelum aku menikmati gadis itu.." ujar pria dengan surai diikat bernama Kidomaru itu.

Sementara Naruto hanya melirik dengan ekor matanya saja kearah Kidomaru yang ada dibelakangnya.

.

.

.

.

Sebelumnya.

.

 **Hinata pov.**

Aku dan Naruto berjalan meninggalkan apartemen yang ditinggali Naruto. hingga beberapa menit kami berjalan, dan tiba di depan gerbang sekolah kami.

Walaupun kami baru kenal, tapi ntah kenapa pemuda itu senang sekali menggodaku dengan kata-katanya yang seakan tega meninggalkanku sendirian.

Ntah apa sih yang dipikirkan pemuda bersurai pirang ini. walaupun dia aneh, tapi ternyata dia bisa juga membuatku ngambek terhadapnya.

Hihi, dan apaan dia itu. dengan mudahnya mengembalikan moodku dengan perlakuannya yang menurutku romantic.

Bagaimana tidak, dia menggunakan jemarinya mengarahkan wajahku yang mengarah kearah lain untuk menatapnya.

i-itu membuatku malu tau. bagaimana bisa gadis remaja sepertiku menerima perlakuan seperti itu?!. karena selama ini tak ada yang pernah melakukan hal seperti itu padaku sebelumnya.

Jadi wajar saja jika aku malu-malu diperlakukan seperti itu. walaupun aku baru mengenalnya, dia seperti sudah mengenalku sangat lama.

Aku sebenarnya juga bingung. Kenapa pemuda itu dengan mudahnya membuatku memerah seperti ini!. a-aneh sekali menurutku pribadi.

Karena selama aku bertemu pria manapun aku tak pernah menjadi seperti itu. walaupun rasa gugupku memang sering muncul disaat-saat tertentu. Tapi itu masih wajar ketimbang wajahku yang memerah jika bersangkutan dengan pemuda itu.

Aku pun tak mengerti kenapa.

He-hei! Dia meninggalkanku!. Bisa-bisanya dia meninggalkanku sendiri. Jadi mau tak mau aku langsung mengikuti dibelakangnya masuk ke dalam area sekolah itu melewati gerbang didepan kami.

.

Dan disinilah kami berdua sekarang. Melihat area gedung sekolah yang sepi dengan lampu yang seluruhnya mati.

Tapi walau begitu, ini memanglah hal biasa sih. karena pihak sekolah memang selalu mematikan lampu dan sumber tegangan listriknya untuk menghemat biaya tentunya.

Dan inilah alasan kenapa aku meminta tolong pada Naruto untuk menemaniku mencari kunci apartemenku.

Karena selain aku takut gelap, aku juga tak berani jika harus sendiri ke sekolah ini pada malam hari. Ntahlah apa alasannya. Karena setiap malam aku lewat didepan sekolah ini, aku sering melihat beberapa orang masuk ke sekolah ini.

Tapi mudah-mudahan saja itu hanya halusinasiku semata.

Yah mudah-mudahan saja.

Apa!, N-naruto mengatakan jika kita akan berpencar disini?. Apa dia tak salah bicara apa?. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa mencari sendirian.

Tapi aku mencoba memberanikan diri agar kunci itu cepat ketemu. Dan aku yakin jika Naruto berpikiran seperti itu.

Jadi aku menyetujuinya saja. Walaupun agak ragu-ragu sebenarnya aku mengatakan jika aku setuju. Tapi jika ini yang terbaik, aku hanya bisa pasrah.

Yah semoga saja tidak ada apa-apa nantinya.

Sebelum kami berpisah, Naruto memberikanku lampu senter yang dibawanya tiba-tiba. Ntah kenapa dia tau jika ini akan dibutuhkan disaat seperti ini. tapi beruntung juga, dengan begini aku tidak terlalu takut.

Mmm, ntah aku harus merasa senang atau takut. Karena pemuda itu bilang jika dia akan datang padaku jika ada apa-apa. Aku hanya tinggal berteriak saja katanya. Dan aku mencoba untuk percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan Naruto.

Dan akhirnya kami berdua berpencar dan mencari ketempat yang kami tentukan. Dimana aku kea rah kiri dan Naruto ke kanan.

.

Aku berjalan ke gedung 2 bagian barat jika dari gerbang utama aku dan Naruto masuk tadi. dan aku mengarahkan sorot lampu senter yang ku bawa ditangan kananku ini kearah pintu yang ada dihadapanku saat ini.

Seraya aku juga mengarahkannya pada segala arah untuk mencari benda kecil itu. walaupun aku saat ini merasa takut, tapi aku mencoba melawan rasa itu. dan itu membuatku kembali mengingat kata-kata Naruto tadi sebelum kami berpencar.

'..jika kau menemukan sesuatu atau sedang dalam masalah teriaklah. Atau kau kembalilah ketempat ini.. nanti aku akan langsung mendatangimu..'

Kata-kata itu sedikit membuatku lega kembali. dan aku tersenyum mengingat kata-kata itu.

"huft.. ayo Hinata, kau pasti bisa.. beranikan dirimu Hinata.." gumamku lirih untuk menghilangkan rasa takutku ini seraya menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Dan aku kembali berjalan mendekati pintu itu.

Kriet!

Aku membuka pintu masuk gedung itu. huft, bagaimanapun ini sekolah tempatku menimba ilmu. Jadi ini bukan masalah besar seharusnya untuk terbiasa dengan tempat ini.

aku berjalan masuk ke lorong yang ada di gedung ini. dimana disisi kiriku adalah kelas-kelas kosong dan sebelah kananku adalah jendela yang mengarah keluar gedung ini. dan saat ini aku mencari dilantai dasar.

Selama aku mencari dilantai yang ku lewati dan beberapa kelas yang ku masuki, aku agak sedikit merinding sih. karena keadaan yang gelap dan kosong. dan hanya berbekal lampu senter kecil. Tapi aku berpikir positif saja. Dan terus mencari di tempat yang aku lewati sejak pagi tadi hingga sore.

Hingga aku sampai diujung lorong dan melihat belokan ke kanan dan tangga ke lantai atas. Namun, ketika aku melihat kearah luar jendela disamping kananku, aku melihat sorotan lampu di gedung 2 bagian timur lantai 2.

Dan dapat ku lihat dari kejauhan itu, bahwa yang menggunakan lampu senter itu adalah Naruto. karena dia bilang sendiri jika dia akan menuju ke arah kanan kan. dan itu membuatku tersenyum menatap pemuda itu yang tampak serius mencari.

'Naruto, walaupun ini bukan urusanmu, ta-tapi kau tetap mencari dengan sungguh-sungguh..' batinku seraya tetap melihat kearah tempat Naruto.

Srakk!

Deg!

"su-suara apa itu?.." gumam ku lirih, seraya menatap kearah belakangku dimana terdengar suara benda yang bergeser dari arah jalanku sebelumnya. Dan itu membuatku gemetar seketika dengan jantungku yang berdetak tak karuan.

"lebih baik ku periksa dulu.. lagipula jika aku ingin berteriak dari sini, Naruto tak akan mendengarnya.." gumamku lirih seraya berjalan berbalik menuju tempatku awal masuk. Dan apa yang ku katakana tadi memang benar. Naruto tak akan mendengarnya karena jarak diantara kami yang jauh. Kecuali jika aku berlari kearah Naruto. karena gedung 2 ini yang memang menyatu.

Tap Tap Tap

Aku berjalan pelan seraya menyorotkan sinar lampu yang ada disenterku ini kedepan. Dan terus melangkah hingga sampai di ambang pintu keluar yang sebelumnya.

Sret!

'..‼..'

Batinku kaget ketika melihat sebuah bayangan lewat di dekat pintu dihadapanku ini. dimana sekelebat tadi bayangan itu mengarah pada sisi luar dari tempatku berdiri saat ini.

Aku pun memberanikan diri untuk keluar dan memeriksanya. Dimana aku sekarang sudah berada diluar gedung 2 lagi didepan pintu yang ada dibelakangku ini. dan aku melihat ke kananku dimana tembok gedung ini, disisinya ada sebuah jalan untuk menuju ke taman kecil dibelakang gedung 2 bagian barat ini.

Aku pun berjalan ke sana. Dimana disisi kiri dan kananku adalah rerumputan terawat yang memang khusus untuk memperindah. Dan ada semak-semak disisi kiriku dan terdapat pula pepohonan.

"a-apa itu..?" gumamku lirih sampai hampir tak terdengar ditelingaku sendiri.

Karena saat ini aku melihat ada beberapa bayangan hitam yang ada di tengah taman beberapa meter didepanku itu. dimana memang disini juga gelap dan aku yang bersembunyi di balik pohon disisi jalan setapak ini.

Aku dapat melihat dengan jelas. Hingga membuatku seketika mematikan senter milikku. Dengan mata yang agak membola melihat apa yang ada didepan mataku saat ini.

'a-apa yang mereka lakukan disana?.. dan siapa wanita itu?..'

Batinku ketika melihat didepanku beberapa meter itu, terdapat sekitar 5 pria yang duduk di kursi panjang yang ad ataman itu yang terbuat dari besi.

Dimana seorang pria yang kulihat tampak tiduran di salah satu kursi panjang dengan sebotol minuman yang dia pegang.

Sedangkan tiga pria tampak mengelilingi seorang gadis yang terlihat berjongkok ditengah mereka.

Aku tak tau apa yang mereka semua lakukan karena samar-samar ku lihat. Dikarenakan cahaya yang minim ditempatku dan di tempat orang-orang itu.

'aku tak mengerti apa yang mereka lakukan.. ta-tapi, jangan-jangan!..'

Batinku kaget ketika mengingat apa yang ku pikirkan sebelumnya saat di dalam gedung 2 itu. dimana saat ini aku sedang menutup mulutku dengan aku yang terduduk bersandar di pohon tempatku bersembunyi ini.

Keringat dingin mengalir dari dahiku. Pandanganku mulai tak focus dengan tubuh gemetar. Mungkin ini yang pernah ku lihat dimalam itu. dan saat ini, aku harus kembali ke tempat awal. Atau langsung mendatangi Naruto saja.

Aku tak mau piker panjang. Aku pun berdiri dari duduk ku itu dan melihat sejenak mereka semua.

'huft,.. untung mereka tak menyadari kedatanganku..'

Batinku bernafas sedikit lega ketika mereka semua tetap pada aktifitas mereka semua. Dan sepertinya tak menyadari kehadiranku disini. Dan ini kesempatanku untuk menemui Naruto.

Sret!

"kau mau kemana gadis cantik?.."

Deg!

Mata ku membola sempurna saat ini. dimana ketika aku berbalik dan berniat pergi dari tempat persembunyianku, aku dikagetkan dengan sebuah suara dari seorang pria yang ada dihadapanku saat ini. dan membuat jantungku seakan berhenti berdetak sementara ketika melihat orang menyeramkan yang sepertinya sudah ada di dekatku daritadi.

"k-kau,.. s-siapa kau?..'

Tanyaku dengan nada ketakutan dan tubuhku yang gemetar tak karuan karena melihat pria yang bersurai biru muda dihadapanku ini melihatku dari bawah sampai atas dengan pandangan menjijikkan disertai dengan seringai aneh menurutku!.

"kau tak perlu takut gadis cantik.. aku orang baik kok.."

Ucap pria itu dengan ramah yang menurutku sangat dibuat-buat. Dan itu membuatku bertambah takut!.

"ti-tidak.. aku harus pe-pergi.. ma-maaf.."

Ucapku memberanikan diri seraya berjalan berusaha melewati pria didepanku ini yang pandangannya tak lepas dari diriku.

Greb!

"kau tak ku izinkan kemanapun.. khukhukhu"

Apa!, dia mencengkram pergelangan tanganku!. Ini membuatku shok seketika dengan tubuh yang gemetar dan meronta untuk melepaskan tanganku ini!.

"tidak!.. lepass!.."

Ucapku kasar dengan berusaha sekuat tenaga melepaskan tanganku ini. tapi nihil, dia cngkramannya malah semakin kuat!.

"kubilang tidak ya tidak!.. ayo ikut aku!, bos pasti suka dengan yang kutemukan ini.. hahaha"

Ucapnya seraya berusaha menarikku kearah kelima orang yang sebelumnya ku lihat itu!. dan mereka berlima tampaknya mendengar kata-kata pria ini hingga membuat mereka melihat kearahku dengan senter yang mereka hidupkan kearahku tiba-tiba itu!.

"tidak!.. lepas!.. lepaskan‼.."

Aku semakin meronta-ronta dengan sekuat tenagaku!. Tidak!, aku tak mau dibawa!. Naruto!.

"KYAA‼.."

.

.

.

.

To be continue…

.

* * *

 **A/N:** maaf jika updatenya telat banget dari jadwal. Karena saya pikir ini kurang menarik.

Tapi tak saya duga ada juga readers yang Pm saya dan meminta untuk diupdate ni fict. Jadi ku persembahkan ni lanjutannya buat dia dan yang lainnya yang merasa tertarik dan nunggu kelanjutannya.

Dan terakhir, selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa untuk umat islam yang menjalankannya. Semoga dibulan ramadhan ini, kita dipermudahkan rizkinya dan segala kesulitan kita dipermudah jalannya.

Serta yang terpenting apapun hal positif yang kita lakukan semoga diberkahi oleh'nya'.. Amin.

Jika ada yang ingin kalian ucapkan, silahkan kirimkan kritik, saran dan lainnya di Review yang tersedia dibawah.

Kyoigneel out.

.

 **Chapter 3: Impossible think..**


End file.
